


it's never quite as it seems.

by Bovril



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Barista!Even, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weed Smoking, actor!Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovril/pseuds/Bovril
Summary: Alternative universe where Isak and Even aren't the same people anymore. But their paths still collide.They meet in slightly different circumstances and Isak hates everything about Even - his self confidence, his popularity, his beautiful girlfriend. And even his knowledge of four languages and irreproachable savoir-vivre. And the damn smile that never leaves his face.Isak has a girlfriend, aspires to be an actor and is relieved that the rumours about him being gay stopped spreading around like a contagious disease.And Even? Even is just a guy who is constantly fighting with a patch of spoiled princess who had everything handed to him on a silver plate.Will unfortunate turn of events change anything? Will both of them find the things they thought they lost forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the reasons why the world doesn't necessarily revolve around Even.

_'Why the hell is he everywhere I go?'_ , Isak thought to himself when he saw Even, for the fourth time this day, across the hall. He was sick of this guy. He wanted to smash that bright smile out of his face. Even 'smile never leaves my face' Bech Næsheim and his girlfriend, Sonja, or whatever her name was, were the center of attention while not even trying or caring to be. They were like highschool sweethearts and everybody wanted a relationship like the two of them had. Both flawless and beautiful - Even turned girls into a giggly mess and made half of boys question their sexual orientation and Sonja, as an aspiring model and dog shelter volunteer seemed like she couldn't be any more perfect. They were both new to his school and already gained such a huge amount of popularity and Isak was so done with it. He made a mental barf sound. It seemed too perfect for him to be true.

 

Isak was standing by his locker and so was caught up in his thoughts that he haven't even noticed Emma approaching. She smiled widely and gave him a peck on his lips of which he was still a little bit surprised, even after 3 months of dating.  
'Hi. Wanna hang out today after school?', Emma gave Isak no time to say anything or to react and she continued. 'It's Friday and my parents are leaving for the weekend. You can come by and we could watch some movies and chill. What do you say?'.  
'Ummm... Sure, why not. I just have a theater rehearsal on the afternoon since our play has its premiere in two weeks time. But after that, I am free.'.  
'Perfect. Just text me when you are done. See you later.', she gave him one more kiss and went back to the group of class mates.  
Isak, left alone again, just stood there trying to open the damn locker. He had a problem with it all the time and seemed to be the only one struggling with it on daily basis. He felt like whole world was against him. As always. Even the locker. How unfortunate.

 

Until this day, he still couldn't believe how he ended up dating Emma. It was probably due to Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi encouraging him to ask her out or actually more like forcing him to do so. But it was also a wonder to him, she actually wanted to be his girlfriend. He didn't mind it that much after all - she guessed she was relatively good looking, a good cook and liked him, it was enough for him. For now. At least, he felt less like a loser since all off Squad boys are taken now. Magnus was dating Vilde, Jonas hooking up with an older girl from Oslo University and Mahdi actually seeing Sana at the moment. He didn't actually know what was more unexpected.

 

He was still dealing with his locker when he felt someone's breath on his neck. At first he thought it was Jonas, but the scent that hit his nostrils was definately not the one he could recognise. It was a bit musky, but also had that delicate sweet, vanilla like end. Very pleasant and nice, he couldn't stop himself from breathing it in. But he started to feel uneasy, as he realised that someone who he probably didn't know was that close to him. He was scared to turn around and his heart felt heavy in his chest, as he gave up on opening the locker, slowly turned around to be met with those piercing blue eyes looking down at him.

  
'Hi. Do you maybe need a hand?', Isak's heart skipped a beat, as rage inside of him started to built up. _Does he really think he is better than everyone? Is he trying to make a fool of me in front of all these people?_ , Isak thought as it turned out that the scent belonged to none other then Even himself.  
  
'No, thanks. I'm good.', Isak snorted.  
  
'You sure? You were fighting with it for good 15 minutes now', Even just stood there with a perky smile on his face as if he couldn't seem to care less about personal space. He was standing really close, too close for Isak's liking. So close smaller boy could count the freckles on his cheeks, see every little line around his eyes, feel his every breath and notice just how long his eyelashes were. Isak was pissed. _Why is this guy this close to me? Why does he even talk to me? He doesn't know me. Was he watching my poor attempts of opening the locker for 15 minutes? WTF??? It's creepy._

'I am sure. Could you please stop invading my personal space?', Isak's facial expression was stern and his jaw clenched like he was restraining himself from punching that guy in the face.

'Chill, dude, I am sorry. I just wanted to help.'  
  
'You can go and offer your help to other losers out there and leave me fucking alone.'  
  
'Man, you should really relax. But whatever. See ya, Isak.'  
  
Even smile never left his face which made Isak even more butthurt. _Holy crap, Even knew his name. How was that possible when they didn't have classes together and their friends circle wasn't in any way connected? Maybe there were some rumours about him that he didn't know about?_ He hoped not. He hates rumours, especially since most of them get really nasty. Like the one about him being gay. That was a nightmare – the constant disgusted looks, the conversations dying out when he entered the room. But it stopped when he started dating Emma, luckily. He was sick of this shit.

 

***

 

One last bell ring and he was free. He spend rest of the day counting the reasons why Even is triggering all those bad emotions inside of him. Even was a synonim of what he hated the most in people – douchy self confidence, popularity and wealth. He knew his parents. Well, probably every person in Norway did. They owned the biggest clothing company in the country. His mother was a designer and the face of the brand. Isak saw her, not that long ago, on the cover of some magazine Eskild left in the kitchen. It made him cringe when he saw that surname, but also couldn't stop himself from reading the article inside. _Blah, blah, blah. Money. Blah, blah, blah. Family. Oh I am so modest. And give money to charity. Blah, blah. Blah._. It only made more sense to Isak after reading it why Even was like that. Everything stays in the family.

 

Isak said goodbye to his friends and headed out of the school and to his favourite café. He needed a coffee, badly. He had 4 hour long rehearsal ahead of him and he was already getting really sleepy.

 

***

 

He looked down on the floor as he walked inside so he wouldn't trip over his own legs. The familiar smell of coffee hitting his nostrils, insantly making his mood better and clearing his thoughts. He stood in the line and considered picking someting to eat as well. It was time to order and his eyes met with someone's he didn't expected to see here. Especially on the other side of the counter.

  
'Hello Isak, nice to see you here. What would you like?', Isak was still in shock and noticed a badge with Even written on it. _You've got to be kidding me? Did I fall asleep during lesson and it's my nightmare?_. He pinched himself just to reassure he is not sleeping. And unfortunatelly he wasn't.  
  
'Earth to Isak', Even clearly noticed the puzzled look on Isak's face which made his smile get bigger than always.  
  
'What are you doing here?', he muttered.  
  
'Well, working as you can see. What would you like?', Isak was slowly recovering his composure.  
  
'Coffee, please. No milk, no sugar. And a cheese toast, please.', it took all Isak's will power to say it.  
  
'Sit by the table, I will bring it to you in a minute'.

Isak was shocked he could acually move his limbs, as he walked over to his favourite spot near the window and sat there waiting for his order. To be brought by Even. _What sorcery was that? Wasn't he bathing in money or something? Why was he working in a cafe?_  
He didn't have a time to find the answers as someone sat on the chair next to him.  
  
'Hello. Coffee and toast on the house.' Even said as he put down the plate and mug in front of Isak, 'I own you an apology. I really only wanted to help you earlier today. Sorry if I upset you.', Isak raised his eyebrows, but didn't know what to answer to that, ' I have a break at the moment and I figured we could chat, since we didn't have an occasion to before. And oh, I added some cardamom on your toast, I thought you might like it.', Isak could not believe how this guy could even speak that fast. He wasn't able to think as fast. And the cardamom, it was actually Isak's favourite combination.  
  
'Ummmm...Thanks.' Isak looked down on the table, he couldn't stand to look the guy straight in the eyes. Even was sitting really close to him and Isak could smell the now familiar scent. It combined with coffee and cardamom actually made a pretty good mixture. _They should really start selling perfume like that, I'd buy it._ Isak realised he was sitting in silence for a minute or two, he raised his eyes only to meet Even looking down on him. Their faces only few inches apart. _This guy really doesn't understand the concept of personal space._ Isak backed off a bit, took a sip of his coffee and a little content smile appeared on his face when the black, warm liquid hit his taste buds. Even smirked at that.  
  
'Do you like it? I hope you do. And I hope you will like the toast as well. Let me know later. I gotta go back to work now. It was a nice chatting to you. Have a nice day.', and just like that Even stood up and went back to the counter. Isak could still smell the familiar scent. The scent he kind of started to enjoy. Enjoy too much for his own liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little bit of introduction, I promise next updates will be longer. Unfortunatelly unbeta'd. Tell me what you think and leave me any suggestions and remarks in the comments. 
> 
> Title inspiration: The Cranberries - Dreams
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr -> cardamom-toast.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild is a friend Isak never even dreamt of. They can smoke weed together, stuff their faces with pizza, make perverted jokes and it's not awkward at all.  
> But at the same time Isak's play premiere is under huge question mark, as a replacement appears and it's the person Isak least wanted it to be.

He was exhausted. Physically and mentally.  
They went over the whole play like hundred times. The aura had gotten really hectic, especially since one of actors twisted his ankle and couldn't attend the rehearsal and probably won't be able to make it to the premiere. Fortunatelly his role was minor, but they still had to find someone as his replacement. This next two weeks would be hell.

 

***

 

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Emma's house. He just wanted to go home and chill there. Maybe watch an episode of Narcos, smoke a joint he still had, hidden there after last pre-game he hosted and eat some food.

 

He decided to text his girlfriend, he really wasn't in the mood for her company.

_\- Sorry, I am barely alive, I wouldn't be much of a fun today, can we meet tmrrw? -_

 

He was heading for a bus stop, scrolling through his facebook page, listening to some random music, when he got a message from Jonas.

_\- Yo, wanna hang out? Vilde is hosting a Kossegruppa meeting, we are just drinking some beer, nothing too crazy, bring Emma if you want -_  
_\- Man, I am drenched. Just on my way home from rehearsal. Call me tomorrow to tell me how was it. Have fun, but rember to use condoms.-  
_ _\- Haha, you don't want to be an uncle? Sure mate, till tmrrw._

He got in the bus and had 30 minutes trip to the stop near his flat.The bus was almost completly empty.

His gaze was distant. It was already dark outside and started to pour down. The rain hit the bus, the sonance matched the slow ambient song that he was listening to at the moment.

 

> _Cross over and turn_  
>  _Feel the spot don't let it burn_  
>  _We all want, we all yearn_  
>  _Be soft don't be stern_

His eyes absently followed the trail of droplets on the bus window. Flashing lights of an alive city, people with umbrellas heading in various different directions. _What is my direction?_

Him. Among it all. Subsisting. Not quite alive.

His father told him it's only a phase. That it was normal. That he had to get through it. That it would pass.  
But it wasn't getting better. Actually worse.  
The worst thing was that he didn't know what was exactly wrong. He just didn't feel right anymore.  
The only motive that made him get up every morning was the vision of him on stage. Oh how he loved the feeling of being free. Breathing there seemed easier. He could be anyone there. The freedom it gave him was intoxicating.

His thoughts were interrupted when in the distance between him and a window appeared a new object. At the first sight it was just a random guy, wearing black jeans, navy jacket and a burgundy beanie. It was weird that of all free seats he chose that one. And then Isak realized, that it was Even sitting in front of him. Their eyes met for few seconds, Isak was the first one to break it. Even wasn't smiling like he always did, his eyes weren't as sparkly or as piercing as just few hours ago.

He seemed kind of...

_Sad._

Isak was relieved the guy wasn't trying to talk to him or interrupting his personal space again.  
He could feel Even's gaze on him, he dared to look up. Their eyes met again, it actually didn't feel awkward nor weird. For a brief moment, it felt strangely comforting. Like maybe, just maybe, Even would be able to understand all the things that go through his mind.

But then he remembered. All the things that made him hate this guy. All the reasons why he shouldn't be giving him second thoughts.

 

_He is such a douche. He thinks money enables him to manipulate the world around him. He feels superior to everyone, with his knowledge of four languages and irreproachable savoir-vivre. Who does he think he is? He is just spoiled teenager who thinks he can own anything. Everybody. He is so wrong. He can't own me. He will never own me._

 

Isak abruptly stood up, he decided to get out of the bus as soon as possible. So he did, on the next stop. Rain was still pouring down and he didn't have an umbrella with him.

It didn't matter. He needed a fresh air. And space.

Not a sight of Even in front of him.

He was so relieved to be out, even if that meant he would be soaking wet.

 

He just wanted to be alone.

 

***

 

_Home, sweet home._

He heard someone rummaging in the kitchen, so he went there straight away. He saw Eskild, probably trying to find something to eat.

'Halla, my boy. How was the rehearsal?', Isak didn't answer anything, just came closer to him and hugged him tightly, 'oh, with what did I earn that greeting? Did you miss me that much? Did you miss your guru?'

'Shut up you jerk and give me something to eat.'

'I wish I could help, but I only found mouldy cheese and some stale pasta. Even Noora doesn't have anything. What do you say about pizza?'  
'Pizza it is then. Order it, I will just go take a quick shower and change my clothes.', Isak already moved towards the bathroom, when he yelled to Eskild, 'I have some weed, wanna smoke?'

'My boy, you should know by now I never decline offers of a good blowjob, red wine or a joint'

Isak grined and couldn't believe how could he end up living with this guy. Or more importantly. Actually liking him that much.

 

***

 

Isak's room was filled with laughter, weed smoke and some BANKS' songs. Eskild loved that band and Isak actually didn't mind that much. It was for sure better then Britney Spears or George Michael Eskild so liked.

They ate the whole pepperoni pizza in few seconds, it just dissapeared. They were lying on Isak's bed, shoulder to shoulder, finishing up the joint.

'So how is Emma? Did you already sleep with her?', Eskild asked playfully.

'Eskild, you do realise some people save themselves for a special someone and not whore around like you?', Isak gave Eskild tit for tat, coughing on the smoke, which of course transformed into a laugh.

'I am not whoring around!', Eskild answered pretending to be shocked of what Isak said, 'Ok...Maybe I am whoring around a bit. But just a bit.' He couldn't hold back laughing himself. 'But hey, live and let live!'

'Honey, I would never judge you. I don't care what you do behind closed doors. Except that one time that guy fucked you over the table in the kitchen. That was too much. Maybe I wouldn't care that much if you wouldn't moan like your life depended on that. And the guy was veeeery vocal as well'

'I already said sorry thousand times, I didn't know someone was home. And well, that was wild. What do I have to do to repay you?'

'I will think about your punishment'

'Ummm...Kinky, I like it.'

'Jesus, do you really have to sexualize everything.'

Eskild pretended to be outraged 'Of course not, I get dead serious when someone talks about hetero sex, this is a huge turn off.'

They both burst out laughing like crazy, it went on and on and on and on. Both content and too high to care, they fell asleep together on Isak's bed.

 

***

 

Isak woke up about 8a.m. to the feel of something nudging his leg. He also felt someone pressed against his back. And then the memory of yesterday's evening hit him. He couldn't help but smile at that.

He tried to leave the bed as silently as he could, but Eskild grabbed him by his waist.

'Where to you think you are going? Where is my morning head?', Eskil announced with a morning, raspy voice.

'Fuck you, you perv.', Isak shrugged off his hand laughing. But it all felt good. To have a guy friend like that. That you didn't feel so weird around. That you could have serious talks, as well as just make fun of everything. Or even make perverted jokes. Just for laughs, no hidden agenda.

'Make me breakfast, you bed beast.'

'Make yourself a breakfast, plus we only have some mouldy cheese and stale pasta, remember? I will do groceries on my way back home from rehearsal.'

'You have another one today?'

'Yup, the premiere is in two weeks. And we just lost one actor yesterday. Hope you are coming for the premiere though?'

'Oh damn, good luck. Sure I am, I will dress up nicely for you, my lacy dress and all.' Eskild teased again.

'Jesus, go get some guy or something, don't involve me in your wet dreams, man.'

 

***

 

Isak had a rehearsal in an hour, so he was only able to take a quick shower and head straight to the theather.

The weather was much better today, the sun was peaking shyly through the clouds, giving the smallest but so needed amount of warmth.

Isak felt much better today, and the upcoming stage time was making him even more content. He actually couldn't wait to get into character. Get lost in it again.

 

It was like a drug to him.

 

He greeted all members of theather group as he walked in. The leader, named Chris, was already setting the rehearsal schedule, talking through some most important parts with other people. As Isak approached him, pat his shoulder he noticed another person.  
  
A replacement probably.  
  
Chris announced a new member that moment. 'As we all are here already, I wanted to introduce you to a new member and a replacemant for poor Henrik that twisted his ankle yesterday. Everybody, this is Even.'

_You've got to be fucking kidding me? Am I in a fucking Groundhog Day or what?_

'Even this is...' and he said each name as he pointed every person in the formed circle. When Chris pointed at Isak, his eyes met with Even's. For what felt like thousand time this past two days.

_Am I cursed or what? This guy is like a Black Death..._

The worst part was that they actually had few scenes to act out together in the play. And Isak was already sick of it. Before it even started. But he remained calm and promised himself he will ignore this guy as much as it's possible. He would prefer talking with a wall. Seriously.

 

***

 

As the rehearsal went on, they did some scenes over and over and fortunatelly the scenes didn't require any Isak and Even's physical contact.  
And then, out of nowwhere, in the middle of damn scene between said two, Chris yelled.

'Guys, guys, guys. There is no chemistry. What happend to both of you? You turned into talking pieces of wood. Just play it out nicely like you did before, in previous scenes. Isak – you should grab his arm while saying this line. And Even, move a bit closer and try scenic whispering your next line into Isak's ear. We need some chemistry between you two. Because for now, it's so dull I want to puke out of boredom. Just get your shit together.'

And they complied. But it was awkward and forced. Chris wasn't happy about the outcome so they went over this scene few more times. Then Chris gave up and told them to practice it together. And should be tiptop in the day of a premiere.

 

***

 

'So, when do you want to meet for practice?' Even hit Isak up after rehearsal.

'Never, you can practice in front of your mirror. Which I bet you do a lot, when you tell yourself how amazing and sexy you are. So. Yep. Not gonna happen.' Isak responded dryly.

'Quit this shit, why do you act like such a jerk to me, I did nothing to you.'

'Says who?'

'You seriously need to get laid or something. You are so uptight. Get you head from your ass already. There is nothing in there.'

Isak was furious, his face must had turn bright red. He turned on his heel, left the theather, not even bothering looking back.

 

_THIS GUY IS EVEN WORSE THEN I FUCKING THOUGHT._

 

Isak tried to chill.

_Breath in, breath out._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Why is this guy ruining everything? Why is he everywhere I go? Why is he taking away from me everything I love?Did he set himself to mess up my life?_

 

***

 

Isak was back home, laying in his bed with laptop on his lap. His mind still buzzing with bad emotions.

He googled : even bech næsheim.

First couple of headlines were purely connected to his parent's company, some shit about wining some some contests. _Of course._  And then something interesting caught his eye.

A video titled - Interview with: Even Bech Næsheim. He clicked on it.  
Watched it one time. Two times. Three times. He couldn't figure out exactly what to think about it. He only knew that Even's favourite director was Baz Luhrmann. And that Even was probably into movie making.

 

And that his damn smile could light up entire Oslo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Isak listens to in a bus : Low - Lullaby.
> 
> Oh my god guys, thank you for the feedback, all the kudos, the messages on tumblr. It means world to me. Best Xmas gift ever.
> 
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21:21

It was Saturday evening. Isak declined Emma's calls and got few texts from her.

 

**Emm 18:47** Is everything k?  
**Emm 19:14** Call me back when ur free.  
**Emm 19:59** Isak? Talk 2 me.  
**Emm 20:08** Just tell me ur ok.

 

He decided to go straight to her house. They needed to sort some things out. He needed it. The conversation was long coming. And last evening chat with Eskild kind of helped him to decide.

 

Because it wasn't that he didn't want to have sex, he didn't want to have sex with Emma. It wasn't that he wanted to be alone in his room on Friday evening, he just didn't want to spend any more of his time with her. That was all and enough to finally have guts to do what he wanted to do long time ago.

 

_Man up, Isak. You don't love her. And you never will. You don't feel anything for her. You like her. That's all. No need to keep this up and waste your and her time._

  
Emma was living in a suburb district, full of grand mansions and trimmed yards. Her parents were actually both doctors, and she was planning on becoming one too. It was also another reason why he wasn't necessarily sure it was good idea for them to date. He wasn't like that. He didn't suit there. To grand mansions and sumptuous banquets. Her parents weren't that bad, just mostly remained silent, but he noticed those looks over table during dinners, when he didn't know which fork to use while eating certain food. The looks said that they found him gauche and were hoping for him to be gone. And for Emma to find a proper partner. From a good family.

 

***

 

Isak popped his favourite hoodie on, his (Jonas') snapback and hopped on bike. He got there in 15 minutes, feeling kind of odd riding old, rusty bike around this pricey neighbourhood. He was here only few times. He prefered when Emma visted his place. After some time she noticed that Isak wasn't really happy with meeting when her parents were around. She stopped asking him, which he was immensely glad of.

 

He left his bike on the front yard and pressed the golden door bell.

 

_Is it really golden?_

 

He heard clashing key sounds' and after few moments Emma opened the door.

 

'Hi' he said smiling lightly, not to eager.

'Hello' she felt uneasy, like something was about to happen. And she was right.

'Can I come in?'

'Sure.'

Her house was white, marble stairs leading to the bedrooms and library. Some figure standing in the hallway. He didn't saw all of the house, but he knew it was inappropriately enormous. Especially since Emma was an only child.

They were standing close, but not to close. Just how Isak liked it. The way he felt safe.

'Sorry', Isak was interrupted by Emma instantly.

'Just...you know. I was worrying about you. You normally don't talk to me when the anxiety strikes again. Just a simple 'I am ok' next time would be enough.', her voice was soft and calm, she really seemed worried.

'It's not that...', Isak raised his sight and looked Emma in the eyes.

'What is it then?'

'I think we shouldn't be seeing eachother anymore.'

There was a small shift in Emma's expression. Just the slightest. But she didn't loose her temper. Isak continued.

'You parent's don't approve of me. And we both know – this whole thing, this relationship, isn't evolving. We just date not to be alone. We are both afraid of being alone.'

'You are actually right.', Emma didn't seemed mad nor sad. 'I thought about it before. I mean, I know you don't feel the same about me as I do about you.', she took a deep breath in. 'And it kills me. But what kills me more', another deep breath, 'is the thought that I can't change that. I should let you go.'

Isak was surprised it went that smooth. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn't care to check it at the moment.

'So...That's it?', he asked, on the one hand relieved, on the other downhearted.

Emma moved closed, placed her palm on his cheek and oh so gently kissed his lips. With longing, relieve and a bit of sadness. But she knew, it was the right thing to do. To let him go.

'Thank you, for those past three months. No hard feelings.'

 

Isak felt like time froze for a bit. He just looked her in the eyes. And saw nothing. Emptiness.

But it was what he deserved.

 

So he left, and she didn't follow.

 

He felt relieved. He felt that breathing seemed easier. And maybe, just maybe this would be start for his life to fall into place.

 

***

 

He took out his phone. It was 21:19. He saw a message from Jonas, uplifted his bike from the frontyard and started guiding it along the path, not paying attention to what was in front of him - holding the handlebar with one hand and texting Jonas with the other.

 

And then he bumped into something. Or someone actually. The phone fell out of his grip, bike tumbled down on the ground. That moment, he realized he won't be able to balance himself, so he subconsciously put his arms first to protect from falling straight on his face and was waiting to have a close encounter with concrete walkway. But then, there were arms around him. Catching him and breaking his fall. His heart stopped in his chest as he felt those arms holding him for too long and too tight for what was required to stop him from falling.

'Are you ok?', the savior and the reason of his trip asked. He froze for a moment. But then regained control over his body and was immediately getting out of the grip and backing up.

'I guess, I am.', he knew who he was going to see before he raised his eyes.

 

_Even._

 

Rage didn't wash over him. He still felt all the places their bodies touched just seconds before. He was puzzled of why the guy made him feel all those different emotions. He was positive he hated him, the way he handled himself around people. How he looked down on them. Because that was basically all he saw for the past 4 months. Adding to it all those stories Jonas told him about Even – how rented a whole strip club just to throw his birthday party there, how police got him busted for drugs, but he miracously got out.

 

_Law doesn't apply to everybody, does it?_

 

Or story of how he harrassed some freshmen.

 

_And people still adored him? How was that even possible?_

 

But those past three days he interacted with the guy personally. For the first time. And now, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was just prejudiced against Even? Maybe that guy wasn't that bad after all?

 

'Oh, that's you. Again.', Even mumbled.

'I could say exactly the same thing.'

'You live nearby?'

'No, my g...', he stuttered 'a friend of mine lives here.'

'Emma? Oh, she is such a sweatheart. Isn't she your girlfriend actually?'

'Well, not anymore. But...how do you know?', Isak asked being genuinely curious.

'I know everything. Ok, maybe not everything', he laughed lightly, 'but rumours. You know how it works. I try to stay out of them since I know that half of them are not even close to be truth, but some do apply. Like Emma being your girlfriend.'

'Yeah.' Isak muttered.

'Don't worry, man.', Even patted his arm,'If not that girl, there is still plenty of them left.'

Isak said nothing, just bended down to pick up his phone and saw the screen was fractured. Even noticed it. 'Damn, sorry. My fault.'

'Not your fault, I was the one not paying attention to where I was going.'

Even reached behind his ear and took out a joint.

'Come.'

And Isak complied. Like some magic force made him do it.

 

***

 

They sat down on stairs leading to the house, that was actually right next to Emma's. Isak assumed it must have been Even's home. They remained silent for a bit. Even fished out the lighter from his pocket. It was brigt pink and made Isak grin.

He took a long drag, hold it for a few seconds, and exhaled caughing a bit.  
He handed the joint to Isak. He took it without saying a word.

 

The silence wasn't awkward and tense. It wasn't peaceful either. It was just neither of them felt the need to talk for now.  
  
The neigbourhood was really calm, the only sound was the rustle of leaves.

 

'Do you believe that paralell universes exsist?', Isak asked out of nowhere, his voice a bit hoarse from smoking.

'What do you exactly mean?', Even asked with all seriousness, but his facial expression condemning it all as he was already on verge of bursting out laughing, handing the joint to Isak.

'Like in other universe, there might be Even and Isak, but doing something different.'

Even turned his face in Isak's direction, their knees now bumping. Isak was visibly perplexed.

'Like that for example...', and he leaned closer and was now just inches away from him, Isak felt his heart pacing up, he was sure older guy could tell it. Even looked into Isak's eyes and searched for permission. But he didn't find it, so he moved away and started titillating Isak. Poking his fingers into his sides, brushing against his armpits. Isak dissolved into laughter. And that laughter could easily wake up whole neighbourhood or even bring someone dead back to life.

'You...are...so...annoying.'

'You are so easily annoyed, baby'

And they both couldn't stop laughing.

 

Isak couldn't remember how he got back home, or into his bed, or how he undressed for that matter.

 

But he could thoroughly remember how he languidly reached into his briefs, how his fingers closed around his cock and how it felt when he stroked himself semi-consciously thinking about how it felt when Even was that close to him, touching him, or how he leaned in and almost kissed him, how he was under his spell. He wasn't sure if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, and it all happend only in his head. But for that moment it felt so good, and so wrong at the same time as he came all over his belly with Even's name on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments. You seriously can't imagine what it means to me.  
> And I seriously am so bad ad writing hot stuff, how do you people do that? I always feel so awkward reading my stuff later on... But anyways, as always tell me what you think, and hit my on my tumblr -> cardamom-toast.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt går til helvete.

Next few days went by a little hazy. School, rehearsal, home and so on and so on. Isak was jaded.

 

He wasn't sure what day of a week it was. He went through exactly the same routine every day. Seeing Even was a part of the routine and gladly no Emma in it.

 

Older guy didn't pay him much attention, he was too busy flirting with girls in the theatrical group. Isak would lie if he said he didn't care. Cause when he finally started to think this guy was't actually as bad as he seemed, he also was pretty sure it was how Even rolled. Being a player and breaking all those susceptible hearts, getting off on seeing somebody fall for him, and then leaving them be, knowing his every look will make their stomach flop and butterflies to appear. Maybe it was exactly what happend between them

 

Even at the beginning saw that Isak would be a challange. With his defensive attitude, on the verge of hatered. And as much Isak was sure it's not gonna happen, this guy somehow found the crack in his armour with a simple 'Come'. Isak tried his best to stay indiffrent to him. But Even was in the right place, the right time, Isak didn't stood a chance. And there, sitting at Even's stoop, Isak took the bait and wasn't a challange anymore.

 

At least it was what Isak came to after spending few restless nights in his bed.

 

***

 

It was Wednesday. Isak just left school and was in a consuming need of coffee. So he mindlessly bounded in the direction of his favorite café.

It was almost completly empty when he stepped inside and saw Even behind the counter, already looking in his direction.

 

'Hello beautiful.' Even offered a million watt smile, as Isak approached.

Isak rolled his yes, 'Halla man, you do remeber about today's rehersal?'

'Sure I do, but I need to get some work done first. Money is a boy's best friend.', Even responded with a playful grin.

   
Isak was still confused of why the guy did work in cafe, he was after all a rich kid. 'Large coffee, no milk, no sugar then, barista master. If you make it extra yummy, I will tap you.'

   
It wasn't for another few seconds when Even started laughing like a mad man. And Isak realised what he said.'Tip you, I meant T I P.', he stuttered over his words.

'I know you'd like to tap me as well. My bum is yumm.', Even said still grinning, looking seductively, squinting eyes like a cat.

 

Isak couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes again.  
  
'Oh so modest. But you know, you aren't exactly my type. My type has boobs and no trace of cock in their pants.'  
  
'Words, words, empty words.', Even teased and heard Isak hissing playfully, ' and if you roll your eyes one more time, I promise you, my cock rubbing against your cheek will be the next thing you see.'

 

It wasn't meant to be erotic, rather just fucking around, _explict fucking around_ , but it somehow made Isak hot all over. It was much different then messing around with Eskild.

 

Even wasn't a bad looking guy. _But I am not gay._ In other words, he was a fucking hot mess. Like the kind of guy who looks like he just came outside right out of bed after sex. Slightly messy hair, laid-back outfit, and plush, pink lips you just can stop thinking about.

 

_How they wrap around your cock... What? NO!!! Teletubies, teletubies, mowned down cat on the street._

 

Isak was mentally slapping his face as he felt his blood was going in the direction it really shouldn't right now. He tried to remain chill, cool and easy-going. His thought was that the best defense is to attact.

 

 

'You really shouldn't vocalise your wet dreams at your work place. You could get fired. Besides,', Isak leaned over the counter, not too close to Even, but just enough for it to get more intimate, to share the same air breathing, and lowered his voice to a whisper, 'I bet I wouldn't be the first one on his knees begging to be fed cock.'

 

_What? The? Actual? Fuck? I really did say it out loud? Classy, Isak. Fucking classy. Where did it even came from?_

 

_Too much porn, man, tooo fucking much._

 

Isak smirked, actually smirked, and was still amazed of what he said, of the smirk as well. He wasn't like that. Those things never left his thoughts.

 

Even seemed just a tiniest bit flustered. Or maybe just weirded out. He wasn't really sure. But it was only seconds before Even's expression changed, he looked like he took it as challange.

'Ummmm...Such a dirty words, from such a pretty mouth.', Even looked down intensly at Isak's mouth, taking his bottom lip inbetween his teeth for a second , 'Does your mother know? Or does she think that her pure son is such a chaste little bean.'

'Still waters run deep, right?'

'We still have to find out.', Even said looking mischievously, like all kinds of dirty thoughts run through his mind.

'We won't be finding that out. ', Isak broke the tension and started laughing just like the conversation didn't even take place. And Even followed.

 

 

But Isak was also hard in his pants. And not even Teletubies could help him now. He was positive he had to ignore it and was blessing all the gods out there, that his hoodie was much too big for him and was covering his crotch. He was still paranoid Even will notice. Like his eyes could see through fabric or something.

 

 _Chill, don't let him see it in your face you fuck. Inhale. Exhale._  
  
'Maaaaaan, will you do the coffee for me finally?'

  
Even blinked as if he forgot about the coffee , like something completly different occupied his mind but then started making it. Coffee maker was so loud they wouldn't be able to talk eitherway so he sat at his favourite spot and watched people passing by outside.

 

'Here's your coffee', Even put the mug in front of him, patted his shoulder, normal light smile plastered to his face.

'Thanks.', Isak was still wishing for the boner to go away, but the sight of Even's butt in those deliciously tight jeans wasn't particulary helping. He couldn't help but stare when Even was coming back behind the counter.

 

 

***

 

 

It was Friday and the Kosegruppa pre-game was set for 9 p.m. At Isak's place actually. He wasn't that much keen on that. But...

 

But for now the rehearsal was still on. He was waiting patiently for his part to come.

 

Being close to Even again felt enthrilling. They was in the middle of playing their shared scene, when Even leaned in and fake whispered the line into Isak's ear, as he was supposed to. Chris called a break, but Even didn't back up. He leaned closer and murmured, 'I really like how you smell', his warm, slightly wet lips touching oh so lightly Isak's earlobe. It was very softly, that Isak wasn't sure he heard that properly. Even still didn't moved an inch. He was breathing deeply and air flow hit Isak's neck and made the small hair on there to move lightly. Goosebumps appeared there instantly and he felt electricity going between the two of them. He didn't dare to move.

 

Even backed out and now looked at Isak curiously. Isak regained his composure and he was positive that this game had to stop. That Even was taking it too far. That this guy was seriously messing with his head and it stopped being funny. It was nice, but there was a thin line between Isak sanity. He set on playing it cool and calm, he could do it. He just needed to get it off his chest.

 

'I....', Even stuttered.

'We need to set some boundaries Even. I mean...It's a game to you. But you know. I am not a gamer, I am not that kind of guy, to be filtratous with everybody all the time. And I would prefer you to respect my personal space. I don't want to be one of your trophies of some kind of whatever. And it feels double wrong when you have a girlfriend.'

Even seemed puzzled 'Ummm,what? Girlfriend?'

'Sonja? Isn't she your girlfriend?'

'We were a couple, but when we were 12, catching butterflies together on forset glade. Now we are just close friends. I think she's my soulmate, she is the only one that knows the real me.'

'Real Even, that must be thrilling... But if you excuse me, I'd rather prefer you would quit it, playing me. It's all fun and games to some point. And I feel this point is closer then you think. Good luck having fun, just don't involve me in this.'

'I...', Even stuttered again.

'You...', he stopped for a second, 'will have to just get over the fact that not everything, or more like everybody, in your life will be wrapped up for you in wrapping paper with a bow on top and do whatever you want with a smile on face. And that whatever you said you want, your parents will be able to buy it for you. Even with the amount of money they have. I know, you might get used to it already. But that ain't gonna be me. And real life isn't like that.'

'You really think my life was like that? That I said _Jump_ and my parents asked _How high?._ That I got every single thing I wanted if I smiled nicely or asked? That all I did was order anything and I got it? You are delusional. You know nothing about me. Or my parents for that matter. And you assuming that all? Well I guess I know now, why you were so abrasive the other time. And here I thought you could be the person who wouldn't take me for granted, who wouldn't like to be friends with me just for sake of it. Who wouldn't care about the money.'

 

Isak stood dumbstruck, he didn't know what to say.

'I guess I was just wrong about you. You are a just like all of them. All the people who think my surname defines who I am, because my parents managed to success in life.'

 

Even was already passing Isak and heading in the direction of the rest of theather group with a face that showed surrender. But he stopped.

'Ah, you. Here's a new phone for you.', Even handed him a small package, with a little red bow and a note attached. 'Instead the one I broke when I bumped into you.' He remained calm, but his every word was like a slap to Isak face. 'And no, my parents didn't give me money for it. I earned it myself.'

'Even...'

'Just fuck you, and get out of my way.'

 

The note on the package said: _So you can write me dirty messages and tell me how much you miss me._ And there was also a little heart drawing at the end.

 

 

***

 

 

_I am a dumbass. A classy fool._

 

Isak was back home, getting ready for the party. The place was kind of a mess, but he didn't care. It was almost 9p.m.

 

Someone rang the bell, he could hear Eskild yelling from the hallway.

'I am coming.'

 

Isak dressed up nicely in a plain, blue button-down shirt and his favourite black jeans. But he didn't feel like partying. He wanted to lay in his bed and do nothing.

 

He went to the living room. People were already gathering. He waved and smiled to Jonas who came with his girlfriend, they were chatting and drinking beer. Noora, Eskild, Eva and Sana were already there as well, dancing shyly in the middle of the room. Still few people were suppose to come.

 

He grabbed a beer from the table and chugged it. And another one. And another. He was already tipsy, the room was now full of people. The music was thumping and he was moving rhytmically to it, swaying his hips like his life depended on it.

 

And then he saw that someone new entered the room. It was Even holding hands with Sonja.

 

Suddenly he felt like puking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I am having some difficulties with my internet connection right now, and it is kind of delaying writing. Sorry guys.
> 
> And as always, let me know what you think xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm in love with your body'

It took Isak a bit to breath normally again. He wasn't expecting to see Even here. Especially not with Sonja. Holding hands. He did his best not to show the door to them.

 

He really wasn't feeling well. The booze, the music, the infamous couple. He felt dizzy, whole world was spinning. No one seemed to notice. Everybody had fun – making out, drinking, smoking weed, dancing.

 

Fortunatelly some random, unknown guy approached.  
'Are you ok?', Isak felt him grabbing his arm.  
'Not really... I need water'.  
Isak was barely standing, so the boy guided him in the direction of the couch without a word and he himself headed to the kitchen. He was back with a glass of water few minutes later.

 

Very long minutes while Isak watched every Even's move. He met his gaze few times, but his face hadn't shown any emotions to Isak disappointment. He was hoping to see something. Anything. Even seemed a bit drunk himself, keeping his hand low on Sonja's waist all the time. Kissing her temples, forehead, lips. Isak could swear he saw him glancing while kissing her.

 

_Fucking weirdo._

But maybe it was just his head playing tricks on him.

 

'Drink this, it's water. You will feel better. And I am Chris by the way.'  
Isak obeyed without a question. He finally had a chance to take a closer look at the guy. He was rather muscular and seemed at least about 4-5 years older then himself. He was really good looking, his tight shirt was showing his pecs deliciously.  
'Isak.', he offered his hand sloppily.  
'Nice to meet you beautiful,' Isak blushed, no one ever called him like that, 'I finally have a chance to talk to you.'  
Isak, in sudden surge of need, leaned in and kissed the guy. It was awkward, but Chris didn't move away, he grabbed back of Isak's head and deepend the kiss. Isak fumbled a bit, reached one of his hand to the guy muscular tight, gripping it hard and bringing it further up. The kiss heatend, Chris tongue mapping every inch of Isak's mouth, like he was trying to memorize it. Isak gave as good as he got, he sucked on each of Chris' lips, savouring the taste. But it didn't feel quite well. It was nice, the guy was hot, but Isak couldn't make himself feel.

 

He backed off, opened his eyes and caught that Even was literally staring. He looked curious and dissappointed at the same time. It was only seconds, then Even pretended to gaze in a completly different direction.

 

Isak turned his attention back to Chris who seemed a bit mad. Younger boy took him by his hand.

 

'Come dance with me.'

They went to the middle of the room. Jonas smirked when they passed him and showed Isak a thumb up.

 

The music was loud, fast and they got into dance trans really easily. Isak tried to focus on Chris, but he couldn't help his mind and eyes wandering in the direction of Even, who was dancing with Sonja, grabbing her by her hips, resting his hands on her butt, standing behind her, grinding into her, swaying to the rhytm of music.

Isak couldn't stand it anymore. He let go of Chris, entangled from his arms, and went in Even's direction. He noticed him approaching, smirk forming on his face.

'Halla', said Even.  
Isak didn't even stopped, he just grabbed Even by his wrist, and dragged him in the direction of the kitchen. Even stumbled, but followed, yelling to Sonja to wait for him there.

 

'What the fuck?', Even asked looking intensly at Isak.  
'You better tell me, what the fuck.', Isak pushed Even in the direction of the wall that was behind him.

'What's wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with me?', Isak laughed bitterly and pinned Even's shoulder's to the wall. 'You should be the one to tell me, what the fuck is wrong with you'. Isak was breathing heavily, suddenly all sober, like he didn't drink anything at all. 'First you tell me to Fuck off, then you come to my party, my house, with your not-girlfriend Sonja, without invitation. And to add up, you almost fuck her, right there on a spot in my living room.'.

Isak suddenly felt Even pushing against him and in the bat of an eye, it was Even who was pinning Isak to the wall, holding his hands over his head. His face dangerously close.

'Funny you say that. Had fun with Chris? Internelized homophobia much? Just look at you. I don't even know who you hate more: me?', Even said through gritted teeth, 'or yourself?'

Isak writhed against him. With his all strenght. Unfortunatelly Even was much higher and stronger. He hold him right there, smaller boy couldn't move even an inch.

'Why do you even care what I do with Sonja, you made it pretty clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me. And for your information, it was Sana who invited me and I didn't know you are going to be here, or for that matter that the party is taking place in your flat. So just get over it.'

Isak wiggled, but Even's grip was strong enough to disnable him much of a movement. Younger boy was furious.

This prick is fucking unbelieveable!!!

'I don't hate you, I loathe you. You are so full of crap. Let me go, I want to give you back this fucking phone, I don't need anything for you. You can put it deep in your ass.'

 

Even was loosing his temper as well. His fingers buried in Isak's writst, he would have bruises and wounds in the shape of Even's nails next day. He was staring at him, emotions boiling inside him.

'Let me...', Isak tried to yell, but was shushed with Even's mouth against his, kissing him hard. Isak could instantly taste blood on his tongue. But it didn't matter at the moment. What mattered were Even's lips, Even's tongue, Even's body pressed hard against his. He lost himself in the kiss. Fury and passion entangled.

Even backed up for a second, just to take a breath in, and quickly examine Isak's face. Isak moaned when Even put one of his legs between his, grinding against his groin. He felt himself getting hard, and got a bit embarresed.

Older boy leaned in and started tracing his kisses, along Isak's jawline, nibbling on his earlobe, whispering filthy words.

'You are such a slut. Just begging to be put in place. First Chris, then me. Who's gonna be next? I will tell you. No one. I don't share well.' and Even sucked a hickey just under his right ear, then caressed reddening skin with his tongue and blowing on it from a bit of a distance causing Isak to shudder as goosebumps appeared on his pale and susceptible skin.

Both of them were panting now. Isak could feel hot, hard line of Even's cock pressed to his tight, rubbing against it.

'You are so responsive, so needy. And those lips.', Even traced Isak's mouth with his thumb, 'just made to suck my cock.'

Those words went straight to Isak's groin, he didn't know he could get any harder. Isak head was spinning – high on desire and lust.

'Hello', they were interrupted by Vilde coming to the kitchen. Even let Isak's hands free and jumped away from him like struck by lightning. The girl was too drunk to actually care what was happening, but Even was already storming out of the kitchen leaving Isak with hard on and so many questions.

 

***

 

Isak went to his room and locked it. He didn't want to party anymore. See Even, Sonja, Chris, or actually anyone. And he was painfully hard. He needed to deal with it.

With a best know to him way – masturbating imagining that it was Even's hand wrapped around his cock.

That it was his skilled fingers trailing his shaft, that it was him staring down at him hungrily. He came hard, after only few strokes. He put the covers on himself, not minding the row too much. To worked up to care.

 

He took out his new phone and wrote to Even, whos number was the only one in the contacts.

'You need a punishment for the hard on you left me with.'

And he fell asleep - content and overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accompanied by : Ed Sheeran - Shape of you.  
> Sorry for the delay guys xx


End file.
